fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo - Genesis/Chapter 29
BROKEN JAW Unten stands in the middle of a fairly flat dirt area. The three foot high walls around him suggest this is a rather unnatural ditch. Unten watches as Reese’s band sets up close to the edge of the walls and as Robyn pets YE. :Unten: Rachel? :Rachel: Yeah? :Unten’: Do you honestly think I can do this? :Rachel: Do what? :Unten: Don’t lie to me, you know what I’m talking about. Just give it to me straight. :Rachel: Truth is, I don’t really know. I want to believe you can. I really do. :Unten: Well, I guess that’s better than nothing. :Robyn: Oh wow, someone’s already selling T-Shirts. :Rachel: Who the heck would try and sell t-shirts…? Rachel glances and sees the t-shirt stand. She walks over to there to see two men behind the stand. :Rachel: Alright, what’s the big deal here? :Man 1: It’s us, Rachel. The men turn into Logi and Denos. Rachel stands back in shock for a second and then walks towards the stand. :Rachel: What t-shirts are you guys even selling anyway? She picks up two t-shirts with “Team Unten” and “Team Six” emblazoned on them. She rolls her eyes. :Rachel: Can I get three of these “Team Unten” shirts? ---- Six is seen walking through a cityscape, cutting down telephone wires and watching them drop and create sparks. She notices a piece of paper stapled haphazardly onto the pole. :Six: Odd… seems to be talking about me… Six takes flight as the scene transitions to The Threat. :The Threat: Someone, honest to god has the gall to challenge me? :Avirl: You’d have to be pretty stupid to do that, right? :The Threat: It’s not something you’re exempt from, Avirl. :Avirl: Ha… ---- Six lands in the center of the crater, the ground leaving cracks as she looks up. Unten is a bit unnerved but he assumes a fighting stance as people begin to flock over. Unten looks up to Rachel, who’s wearing a “Team Unten” shirt. She simply smiles nervously as Unten looks back to Six. :Six: Interesting. A Beorn? I thought they all had died out rather recently… :Unten: Honestly, I don’t even know what you are… Six punches Unten in the face at a incredibly fast speed. She floats behind him as he slams to the ground. :Six: It’s Six. She picks up Unten who weakly smiles at her. Blood is running down his head. :Six: I’ll let you know that you’re the one who picked this fight. Six throws Unten towards the edge of the ditch. She is about to take off and when she hears Unten weakly get up. :Reese: Jeez, how are you still even alive? :Unten: Play the song, Reese. :Reese: Um, alright… The song begins as Unten weakly stands up. :Yeah yeah :Yeah yeah :Yeah yeah :Yeah yeah Six turns around to see Unten who walks toward her. Rachel is clearly closing her eyes while Robyn has her Galvan Reader on. :I've broken every law :All the words come out my broken jaw :I don't know anything :But then I act like I know everything Six attempts to punch Unten but he manages to dodge the swipe. The crowd collectively gasps as Rachel slowly uncovers her eyes. :Don't want to talk about it :What do you see when you dream about it? :I had been broke down from my enemies :I'm drifting farther from my memories Six does a back flip and hits Unten with her tail, which makes him stumble a bit but still presses forward. :And then you take it away Six kicks Unten with her two legs causing him to fall to the ground. Rachel covers her eyes again as The Threat has the biggest shit eating grin. :Everyday I'm fighting 'cause I can't read you :Lost in the moment, then I come back down :Lost in the sight I try to reach out :Just a little bit closer, then I come back down Unten pushes himself up even as Six hits him. His arms become charged with electricity and he manages to briefly shock her long enough to stand back up. :You tell me, "What's my name?" :I'm the same I've just been rearranged :Smile through a joke inside :Yeah, I've been hiding with nothing to hide Six kicks Unten again and again, further and further. The Threat is practically laughing at this point. :Don't want to talk about it :What do you see when you dream about it? :I had been broke down from my enemies :Just holding a piece of what's been left of me Unten stands up one last time. :Unten: No matter what happens, don’t stop playing Reese, you got that? Reese nods. :And then you take it away Six punches Unten and he slams into the walls of the ditch. This time he doesn’t get up. :Everyday I'm fighting 'cause I can't read you :Lost in the moment, then I come back down :Lost in the sight I try to reach out :Just a little bit closer, then I come back down Rachel is waiting for Unten to get back up. He isn’t getting up. :Pushing me, pushing me, I can feel it, yeah :Just a little bit higher, then I come back down :Climbing over people 'cause I've nothing :I'm waiting, I'm waiting around Six gets ready to leave. The Threat relaxes back on her chair as Rachel watches with worry on her face. :Six: See you around, prodigal savior. Suddenly something grabs her tail. :Sometimes you find yourself waiting, :Waiting for someone to come around :And it's hopeless, hoping to be found :Then it arrives and says, "You're perfect, my love" :And I, :I know why :I know why :I know why Unten grabs her tail and then slams her into the ground. She lays on the ground, confused. :But you said, "I don't know" Unten slams his fist onto her face. Rachel finally uncovers her face fully as she watches with curiosity. :You said, "I don't know" :You said, "I don't know" :You said, "I don't know, you don't know" x3 Unten breaks off her armor and begins hitting and kicking wherever he can. Six can’t seem to get up much to the Threat’s frustration. :You said, "I don't know" :You said, "I don't know" :You said, "I don't know" Unten rests his palm on the center of Six’s chest as he looks exhausted. Then, his palm starts glowing white. Nobody knows what’s going on. :So take it away, yeah :When you find and heal my broken jaw, yeah :Lyin' near where I slayed my hero, yeah :What you need is hiding in yourself, yeah Something transfers into Unten from Six. The song ends as Unten drops the ground as Six can’t seem to get up. :Six: What did you do to me? She gets up and attempts to fly off… but nothing happens. She tries to heat up her claws but nothing happens. She tries to create an energy blast but it fizzles out in her hands. :Six: YOU! She attempts to hit the exhausted Unten but he grabs her hand mid-punch. :Unten: I’ll have you know something. He snaps Six’s wrist. :Unten: You picked this fight. Two government helicopters circle the area. In the distance, a rocket takes off but no one pays it any attention as two portals, one blue and one red, open up in the ditch. Two figures step out. :Unten: Wait a second… :The Fan: Well, well, seems we’ve got one of The Threat’s own top 10 right here. :The Enemy: Stripped of her godhood too… :Unten: What’s- what’s going on? :The Fan: I am the Fan, he is the Enemy. That’s all you really need to know for right now. :The Enemy: We’ll get in touch later. The scene cuts to The Threat destroying the viewing monitor in anger. We see Avirl begin stitching up a Unten doll with a look of anger on his face. ---- Unten staggers towards Rachel and Robyn. Most of the crowd has left by now. :Rachel: You did it! :Unten: I guess I did, huh… :Robyn: Guess I was wrong about you. What was that thing you did at the end there? :Unten: I don’t know… I know as much as you guys. :Rachel: And who were those guys? The Fan and The Enemy? :Unten: I dunno… can’t we just go home? The three laugh as they hug each.